


Stiles' Virginity is a Problem

by w_x_2



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Loss of Virginity, M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 17:18:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6763036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w_x_2/pseuds/w_x_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Get rid of it,” Scott spits out the last word like Stiles' virginity is the plague.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stiles' Virginity is a Problem

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not my characters, no harm intended, no profit made.  
> A/N: For the 6th day of [mmom](http://mmom.livejournal.com/) 2016\. Sometime before they figured out what the sacrifices were about.

“Stiles,” Scott says his name like he’s just had a revelation. “Are they- Will there be more sacrifices?”

 

“You’re asking if it’s over?” Stiles asks as he stands up to make his way out of the autopsy room.

 

“No,” Scott replies as he catches up with Stiles, hand on his arm. “I’m asking if whoever is doing this will kill any more virgins.”

 

“I really doubt it will stop at three,” Stiles admits.

 

“Stiles,” Scott warns with a knowing tone.

 

“I know,” Stiles mutters.

 

“Get rid of _it_ ,” Scott spits out the last word like Stiles' virginity is the plague.

 

“Dude, what do you think I was trying to do with Heather? Do you think I’m holding onto it because I want to? Of course I don’t fucking want to. Which is really bad because I should be traumatized, and I am, but not enough to give up on sex. But still, it’s not like I can just go up to a random person and ask them to have sex with me.”

 

“Stiles.”

 

“No, Scott. This is really fucked up and the one person who wanted me like that got killed.”

 

“We just have to find you someone else,” Scott responds.

 

“Yeah, like who?” Stiles retorts with a look which distinctly displays what Stiles is thinking, that Scott is not thinking clearly.

 

“I-” Scott trails off as he looks off to the side.

 

“Yeah, exactly.”

 

“I woul-” And Stiles knows he’s going to say some variation of 'I would' with a 'but' from the painful expression on his face.

 

“Don’t even say it.” Because that’s just gross. Sex with Scott. Scott's his bro. The mental image in his head, ewww.

 

“Fine,” Scott says with a thankful expression. “But you’re not staying on your own. We have to go tell Derek about this so you might as well come with.”

 

“No,” Stiles refuses.

 

“You're not safe, Stiles,” Scott chides.

 

“I am gonna go sort this out on my own.”

 

“You're not safe, Stiles,” Scott repeats.

 

“I will text every half hour,” Stiles provides.

 

“What?” Scott asks in confusion.

 

“Every 20 minutes,” Stiles rolls his eyes.

 

“Every 2 minutes,” Scott corrects.

 

“10,” Stiles argues.

 

“Dude if you get yourself killed I am gonna find a witch to bring you back so I can kill you again myself,” Scott informs. “Painfully.”

 

“Lovely, Scott,” Stiles sarcastically thanks him.

 

“Shut up,” Scott mutters. “Where are you going?”

 

“I don't know quite yet.”

 

“It would be good to know where you're going.”

 

“I _will_ text you,” Stiles assures.

 

“Come here,” Scott says even as he pulls Stiles towards him and hugs him.

 

“ _If_ I get to have sex though, don't expect me to be texting you at the same time.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Hello?”

 

“Hi,” Stiles answers in a hushed tone.

 

“Who is this?”

 

“Wow, you're hurting my feelings, dude,” Stiles answers still in a low tone because he's out in the middle of the road.

 

“It's Stiles,” comes another voice from the phone which Stiles regretfully recognizes as not belonging to the person that had initially answered the call.

 

“Stiles?” Danny asks.

 

“Never mind,” Stiles mutters, because he recognized that other voice and it belongs to none other than Jackson Whittemore.

 

“What do you need Stiles?” Danny prompts.

 

“Forget I called you,” Stiles answers and brings the phone down.

 

“He's outside, go get him,” comes Jackson's voice once more.

 

Stiles turns off the phone and begins to walk away. Asking Danny, yeah, cool, not bad. Asking him in front of Jackson. _No_.

 

“Hey,” Danny calls out.

 

“Shh,” Stiles hushes back but keeps walking away.

 

Suddenly there's a hand around his arm which turns him around and Stiles comes face to face with Danny.

 

“You rarely ask for help,” Danny grants as he drops his hand.

 

“I didn't ask for anything,” Stiles retorts.

 

“You were about to,” Danny objects.

 

“It doesn't matter,” Stiles ensures as he starts to turn away.

 

“Is this to do with losing your virginity?” Danny asks.

 

Stiles stops in his tracks before he slowly turns back around, cheeks tinged pink. “How-?” he stops himself as his phone beeps, an alarm reminding him to text Scott, which he does before he asks again. “How do you know about that?”

 

“Weird shit happens around me,” Danny explains with a smile.

 

“Around you... What do you mean?”

 

“As in, in Beacon Hills,” Danny quickly answers back before clearing his throat.

 

“Right,” Stiles states matter of fact.

 

“Jackson's a werewolf,” Danny proves. “I'm his best friend. Lydia tells him everything, he tells me.”

 

“Of course,” Stiles reasons.

 

“Do you wanna come in?” Danny offers.

 

Stiles snorts. “No thanks,” he answers.

 

“Jackson's not in my room,” Danny informs. Stiles frowns. “We were on Skype.”

 

“Oh.”

 

“So, if you came to ask me you must be pretty desperate,” Danny concludes.

 

Stiles doesn't know how Danny knows so much that he was able to come to that conclusion but he bypasses that to say, “Piss off, you know you are hot _and_ a good guy.” He _is_ desperate, but it is the truth.

 

Danny smiles in response and approaches Stiles. Danny slowly brings up a hand, giving Stiles plenty of time to move away if he wants to, before he places it at Stiles' shoulder and then runs it down Stiles' arm until he reaches Stiles' hand, and interlaces his fingers with Stiles' own. He looks down at their interlaced hands, and then looks up at Stiles' face with questioning eyes as he applies a pulling pressure on Stiles' hand, only enough to move it a few inches, but enough for the meaning to be clear.

 

Stiles swallows, his Adam's Apple bobbing, and then he moves one foot forward, towards Danny. Danny smiles wide and then leads Stiles back up the pathway to his house.

 

“Wait,” Stiles says just inside the house after Danny has locked the door.

 

“Second thoughts?” Danny asks.

 

“No,” Stiles answers although he is a bit nervous. “Just need to text Scott, give me a minute.”

 

Danny nods, gives him some space to text as he goes into the other room. Stiles writes a text to Scott saying he won't be able to say anything for a while, because _hello, trying to lose my virginity here_. To which Scott is both pleased and not pleased with, but Stiles ensures him he'll be fine and text as soon as he can before he puts his phone on silent.

 

“Danny?” Stiles calls.

 

Danny comes back into the room and does as he did out on the road, interlaces his fingers with Stiles' own before he leads Stiles inside, up the stairs and into his room.

 

He crowds Stiles up against the closed door and leans in, stopping at a small distance away from Stiles' lips, giving him the chance to take the initiative in locking their lips together.

 

Stiles doesn't take long at all to take the offer, leans in the rest of the way, and touches his lips to Danny's.

 

Stiles starts slow so Danny lets him explore the feeling of having lips on lips to his heart's content before the urgency kicks in inside Stiles and the less experienced young man opens his mouth, eager with teeth and tongue and exploring every nook and cranny once Danny opens his mouth in reply, and then Danny can't hold it in anymore, instead takes control of the kiss and ravages Stiles' mouth.

 

Stiles feels like the whole world is shaking around him by the time that they're naked and Danny has a hand holding tightly onto an ass cheek, keeping Stiles in place as he explores Stiles' hole with the thumb of his other hand.

 

Stiles grinds upwards, the tip of his cock sliding against Danny's length and he squeezes his legs tighter around Danny in order to bring them closer.

 

Danny moans, “Fuck, Stiles.”

 

Stiles wholeheartedly agrees and he locks their lips as Danny too grinds against Stiles.

 

Stiles grabs onto Danny's back in response, nails digging in for a moment in pleasure before he realizes he might be causing Danny pain and instead moves his hands up to Danny's shoulders, hands closing around them and nails no longer in risk of digging into skin.

 

Danny speeds up and abandons Stiles' pucker, closing his hand around their cocks instead, and Stiles swears he can feel the door at his back shake harder behind him.

 

Stiles moans, and releases Danny's lips so that he can warn, “I'm close.”

 

“Me too,” Danny replies and seeks out Stiles' lips again.

 

“Me three,” comes another voice, tone strangled, followed by a loud moan.

 

Stiles squeaks as he flails causing Danny to hold onto him tighter so he doesn't fall over.

 

Stiles opens his eyes despite himself, really wishing he was just imagining that third voice.

 

The first thing that Stiles notices when he opens his eyes though, means he has something else to worry about.

 

“What the fuck is that?” Stiles wearily asks with wide eyes as he taps at Danny's shoulder, indicating for him to let Stiles down.

 

Danny looks over his shoulder to where Stiles is looking out of the window where there is a massive cloud of black wisps of dust hovering in the air.

 

Just then the whole house shakes with a massive tremor as the black wisps of dust try to get past the window.

 

“Oh my god,” Stiles starts to freak out as he tries to get Danny to let go of him. That first time he'd thought he was feeling so much pleasure that he felt the house shake? That had actually been real!

 

“You know the thing coming after people's virginity?” Danny rhetorically asks.

 

“What!” Stiles protests.

 

The door shakes behind him again as Danny holds onto him tight and the corners of the room glow an orange hue.

 

“What was that?” Stiles asks.

 

“The spell on the house. It will protect us,” Danny replies matter of fact.

 

“Spell?” Stiles questions with wide eyes.

 

“Danny's got magic,” Jackson informs, Stiles turns his face towards the werewolf and sees him on the computer screen, Skype video call still connected.

 

“Jackson!” Danny protests in a chastising tone.

 

“He was gonna find out either way,” Jackson defends himself.

 

“He did not need to find out!”

 

“How were you gonna explain putting up the spell?”

 

“I never told him I put up the spell!”

 

“Oh please, you wanted him to kn-”

 

“Can we please worry about the thing outside of the window for the moment?” Stiles interrupts.

 

Danny huffs. “Like I said, we're safe.”

 

“For how long?” Stiles presses.

 

“It will hold indefinitely,” Danny calmly answers.

 

“I guess you aren't strong enough to magic it away?” Stiles asks.

 

“No,” Danny answers.

 

“Why does no one know about your magic?” Stiles satisfies his own curiosity.

 

“Lemme rephrase what I said earlier,” Jackson speaks up. “Danny's got _secret_ magic.”

 

“ _Secret_ magic?” Stiles repeats questioningly.

 

“You can't tell anyone,” Jackson answers. “Can we go back to the sex now, _please_?”

 

Danny looks questioningly at Stiles.

 

“I guess it would be one way of making whatever that is go away,” Stiles answers.

 

“Right you are,” Jackson confirms.

 

“Why haven't you disconnected the Skype call yet?” Stiles asks.

 

“I was having fun watching you,” Jackson replies as he motions with a hand towards his lap where his other hand is wrapped around his still hard cock.

 

“That you were,” Stiles concludes. “Why though?”

 

“You two looked pretty hot rutting against one another,” Jackson answers. “Right from the beginning when Danny shoved you up against the door,” Jackson adds.

 

“Jackson,” Danny rebukes again in _that_ tone.

 

“If I go now you will either have sex without me, or worse you won't have sex because I won't be here to egg you on and that thing will still be coming after Stiles.”

 

“He's got a point on that thing coming after me if I keep my virginity.”

 

“You don't have to lose your virginity to me,” Danny reveals. “The dark magic will dissipate by morning and then you can find someone else.”

 

“The only reason it's not taking me right now is because _your_ magic is protecting me, what happens when I try to have sex with someone who can't put up a spell to protect me?”

 

“You can choose someone else and I'll put up the spell for you. I'll be in and out before you know it.”

 

“Forgot the part where I was pretty desperate?” Stiles asks.

 

“Pretty sure you could find someone else.”

 

“Not someone else I both _want_ to have sex with and also trust.”

 

“You shouldn't trust him,” Jackson speaks up. “He's kinky in bed.”

 

“And how would you know that?” Stiles teases.

 

“Let's just say we're not so different when it comes to losing our virginity.”

 

“You two?” Stiles asks with a grin.

 

“Still had fading bruises a week later,” Jackson informs.

 

Stiles glances at Danny before looking back at Jackson.

 

“Pretty certain you enjoyed receiving them,” Danny responds.

 

“Never said otherwise,” Jackson winks.

 

“So, no actual reason to not trust him,” Stiles concludes.

 

“Nope,” Jackson confirms. “Good as you'll get.”

 

“With you watching,” Stiles checks.

 

“First I need you to know that I really, really want to,” Jackson expresses. “But in the goodwill of trust, only if you want me to.”

 

“And Danny?” Stiles asks looking towards said young man.

 

“Kinky,” Jackson replies like it's the only answer Stiles needs about Danny's view on the matter.

 

Stiles though waits for Danny to speak up.

 

“He's watched me have sex a few times before,” Danny reveals.

 

“With your consent?” Stiles checks.

 

“Yes,” Danny smiles, happy that Stiles is looking out for him too, that he too can trust Stiles.

 

“Let's get back to the rutting,” Jackson prompts as he slides his hand to the tip of his cock.

 

Danny looks questioningly at Stiles and Stiles playfully rolls his eyes before he grinds against Danny.


End file.
